If It Never Happened
by HyperOnCookies
Summary: Voldemort has not yet risen to power yet... How is life when Voldemort is slowly rising? Takes place during Harry's time. My first fic, be kind to read it please? First chapter is boring but it gets better!
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling!! It don't own most of the stuff in my fic  
  
A/N: Ok my first fic ever. Don't hurt me if I'm really bad cause it's my first writing experience in my free time.  
  
A/N: Also, I kinda got this idea from another fic I read. There will be some ideas from other fics in this one. Please don't hurt me if it is from one of yours!!  
  
A/N: I'm not the writing kind of person so don't expect long chappies.  
  
Chapter 1  
Introductions  
  
"Harry!! Hurry up dear!" yelled Lily. "We need to get to Diagon Alley before the rush." "James are you coming?" Lily asked her husband.  
  
"No! You go ahead. I got some work to do." James politely answered.  
  
"I'm here mum!" said Harry. A breathless boy with messy jet black hair sprinted in to the room. His emerald eyes glowed with excitement.  
  
"Come here Darren. You too Violet." Lily told a pair of twins seven years old. A smaller version of Harry came through the door. His twin behind him. The little girl had her mother's dark red hair and Her father's enchanting eyes.  
  
"Into the fireplace everyone. Hold my hand you two." Lily's voice was filled with worry. "We'll find the others when we get there."  
  
*Sirius' Home*  
  
"SHAE!!! Get out of bed right now!!" screamed a very angry Alisha. " If you are not out and about in five minutes, You won't meet up with Harry and Randy today! Sirius, dear will you be joining us?"  
  
"No. I'll see you later" answered a voice in the study.  
  
Upstairs a boy with black hair raced out of bed. He grabbed some clothes and ran into the shower.  
  
"Done!" the same boy said as he ran into the kitchen where his mother waited. His blue eyes showed excitement "Where is Ardelle?"  
  
"Right here!" yelled a girl looking much like his twin. Her black hair was tied into two pigtails. Her brown eyes twinkling,  
  
"Alright then let's go. Hold my hand, Jem." Arabella spoke lovingly to her kids. A seven year old boy with his mother's brown hair and dark blue eyes walked to the fireplace while holding his mother's hand.  
  
*Remus' Home*  
  
"Randy, go get Giselle," Fern asked her son dearly. Footsteps were heard running around the house as he tried to catch his young sister. A smile grew on Fern's face. "Remus!! Are you coming with us?"  
  
"Sorry, not today!" answered the man in the yard.  
A tired boy with his father's sand colored hair and his mother's light green eyes walked in. A restless girl at the age of seven ran to her mother and smothered her with kisses; her blonde hair fell into her face at the same time.  
  
"Alright that's enough for today. Let's get into the fireplace." Fern said.  
  
*Someone else's house*  
  
"Mum!! Let's go!!" yelled an over excited girl with dark brown hair. Her purple eyes glowing.  
  
"Kara! It's really early, let's wait awhile," whined a lady upstairs.  
  
"But mum!!!" Kara replied.  
  
"Alright then, let's go," Kalani said while grabbing her keys. The duo left the house.  
  
A/N: Please review!! I don't care if it will be bad cause it will only help me improve!! 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Not mine!! It's almost all JK's creative mind.  
  
Chapter 2  
Diagon Alley  
  
"Harry! Randy! Over here!" Shae yelled at his friends. The three families greeted each other.  
  
"Alright here's the plan. We will buy your things for Hogwarts while you four babysit your brothers and sisters," the three moms explained in unison. A groan was heard form the four. "Alright, we'll watch them and you guys can have some fun. Meet us at Ollivanders for your wands at 2." They agreed with a nod. The group departed and went their separate ways.  
  
The boys made their way to Zonko's. After purchasing dungbombs, fireworks, and a few other things, they made their way to HoneyDukes to meet Ardelle. (A/N: I know... Zonko's and HoneyDukes are in Hogsmeade but they need to do something...) ***************************************************************************  
"Is this the place?" Kalani asked as they approached the Leaky Cauldron stunned by its appearance.  
  
"I think so mum," Kara answered with the same look on her face. "Let's go in."  
  
Kalani Withers asked a man for directions to Diagon Alley. He led them to the back. When the duo looked at where they were, they were flabbergasted at the brick wall in front of them. They both watched the man carefully. He took out a wand and tapped it three times on the third brick form the left above the waste bin.  
  
Amazed by the forming arch leading to a long alley of shops, they stood there for a minute before moving on, and they took a look at the Hogwarts list.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear. 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar 4. One winder cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags Course Books  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble Other Equipment 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials (what are they?) 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.  
  
"Gringotts Bank, I guess we should get some wizard money." Kara told her mom as they started walking around.  
"Alright then, let's go" replied Kalani as she walked with her daughter towards the bank. "Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, I guess you should go in there to get your robes while I go get your books. I'll be over there at Flourish and Blotts."  
"Okay mum." Kara left in a flash. She went into the store.  
"Is it Hogwarts dear?" asked a lady with a couple of white hairs loose from her bun. Kara replied with a nod. "Go and step on that stool there." She took a few measurements and left. She came back shortly with a robe. She adjusted it to fit Kara perfectly. Kara paid and left. When she just stepped outside, a boy her age ran into her and they both fell on top of each other.  
"Ugh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you hurt?" said the black haired boy. His emerald eyes looked into hers.  
"It's alright, I'm not hurt. By the way I'm Kara Lorraine Withers. What's your name?" replied Kara as she got up. "Harry!! You run too fast!!" whined Shae. Randy and Ardelle joined them shortly. "Who's your new friend there? C'mon introduce us!"  
  
"Sorry Shae no can do. She got to know who I am first," said Harry.  
  
"Actually I know who you are HARRY, Shae said your first name before you could," Kara grinned.  
  
"How do u know my name?!?!" Shae asked loudly and quickly.  
  
"Umm... Harry said it..." Kara stifled a laugh.  
  
"Well a proper introduction, I'm Harry James Potter,." Harry said formally. Everyone broke out into laughs.  
  
"And I am Shae Edward Black." Shae said in the same tone.  
  
"I am Ardelle Lilac Black, Shae's twin." continued Ardelle in the same tone.  
  
"Me. I am Randy Jack Lupin." Randy concluded without the voice.  
  
"I am Kara Lily Withers" Kara repeated.  
  
"Hey I know that!!" Harry whispered.  
  
"They don't," Kara told him. "I better get going, I need to get the re-"  
  
"Kara, dear we only need to get you a wand. I hope you don't mind, I saw you were still in there so I bought you an Owl. I also had time to get your cauldron, telescope, brass scale, and a set of glass phials. Hello, Kara introduce me to your new friends." Kalani interrupted.  
  
"That's great!! I was going to ask you if we could get an owl anyway. Well mum, this is Harry, Shae, Randy, and Ardelle. Guys, this is my mom." Kara said in one breath.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Withers," they said in synchronization.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." she replied. "Do you happen to know where to get wands?"  
  
"You must be a muggle family. Muggles is the term for non-magical. Actually we're heading to meet our parents to get our wands. Would you like to join us?" Harry explained.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Kalani replied. "Are you going to attend Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes we all are. It's going to be our first year," Harry excitedly blurted. "C'mon, let's get going.  
  
The new group of friends walked over to Ollivanders with Kalani close behind them. Kalani was delighted to meet her daughter's friend's families. With wands purchased, the bunch made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.  
  
A/N: This is a longer chappie than before. I was about to make it longer, but I think this is a considerable length. Don't forget!!! Review!!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! 


	3. The Pilferers

Disclaimer: Not mine... Though I wish it was... It would be great to have such a creative mind.  
  
A/N: Kara is not a Mary-Sue. She has flaws. But then I don't know, I'm thinking as I go.  
  
A/N: Ok I don't know who the author was.  
  
Chapter 3  
The Pilferers  
  
"Harry, don't forget to take the mirror with you. We don't want to miss the sorting ceremony. I trust you have an excellent introduction for the new generation of The Marauders," James talked to his son.  
  
"Yup dad, all set. I'll write a lot. I'll miss you and mum," Harry said while giving his parents farewell hugs.  
  
"We'll miss you too Harry, and I'll write back as soon as I get Hedwig." Lily confidently said on the verge of crying.  
  
"HARRY!!!! PLEASE DON'T GO!! WE WAN'T YOU HERE WITH US!!! WHERE YOU BELONG!!" the twins managed a few words between their sobs. They kept their tight hold on his pants.  
  
"I'll miss you too Darren and Violet, I'll be back for Christmas okay?" Harry said trying to calm the two down. It didn't work. Harry left at the first chance. "I'll see you guys later!! Bye!" With that, Harry went through the barrier.  
  
Shae spotted Harry and waved him over. "Hey Harry!!"  
  
Harry looked around for his other friends, when he didn't see them he asked, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Ardelle went to find Kara. Randy went to get us a compartment. I was here waiting for you. You got the mirror right?" Shae explained.  
  
"Yup!! All set!" Harry exclaimed. "Let's go."  
  
********Inside Train*******  
  
Shae and Randy were chatting away about Quidditch. Harry was partially listening. He was more staring at a certain someone. Someone who was sitting on the opposite of the room chatting animatedly with Ardelle. Someone with deep brown hair and sun streaked highlights. Her purple eyes gleamed with joy. Harry caught himself before anyone noticed.  
  
'She looks amazing today' Harry's mind drifted back to her. 'What the hell did I just think? Kara looks amazing?'(A/N: Anything in '' is thoughts)  
  
"Yup sure did" a mysterious voice said from no where.  
  
'What the fu- Who the hell are you?!?!?!' Harry thought cautiously.  
  
"Conscience, I can't believe you don't know who your Conscience is. SUCH A DISGRACE, your dad would be disappointed," the voice spoke again.  
  
'I must be insane, if you're my Conscience why haven't you spoken to me before? And why would my dad be disappointed?'(A/N: If you haven't noticed, Conscience speaks with "" while Harry thinks with ''. I won't mention who said what during these parts in the story again.)  
  
"Took you long enough to know. You have no idea how boring and dull your mind is... occasionally I listen to your prank planning, but mostly I'm helping my dad at other people's mind. I only speak now because this is quite an interesting topic. Your pop would be disappointed because that's how he got to recognize his feelings towards your mother."  
  
'Ok, whatever, just get out of my head now'  
  
"Harry!! Harry!! Snap out of it man!! You're freaking me out!!" Shae screamed with concern.  
  
Harry snapped back to reality. "Huh... what happened?"  
  
"We were discussing some pranks and you just drifted off. You looked really freaky. You should have seen yourself. Your eyes were like just staring in front of you and there were like dead, unmoving. It was hella freaky," Shae said all at once.  
  
"Umm...... Okay?" Harry said confused.  
  
"Anyways I can't wait to see the faces of the students when they see what we have in store for them," Shae rambled on.  
  
"Hey look!! It's Hogwarts!!" Randy screamed with relief. He was getting bored of listening to Shae talk.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid's voice boomed. "C'mon, follow me – anymore firs' years?" The group found the origin of the voice and followed the big man down a steep narrow path. As they turned around a corner, they saw Hogwarts on top of a mountain surrounded by a large lake. Hogwarts looked enchanting in this view. All of the first years stared in awe.  
  
They were disturbed with a loud voice. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid's loud deep voice startled the first years. Randy and Harry shared a boat with Ardelle and Kara. Shae went into a boat with two boys and a girl. One of the boys had bright red hair which clashed with the darkness of the night. The other had brown hair and a round face which was sprayed with dried tears. The girl had curly, bushy, light brown hair. The boys took a glance at each other.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" five voices shrieked. The three boys had pushed all of their boat mates into the water. Luckily everyone could swim. This disappointed Harry, he really wanted to save Kara.  
  
****At Hogwarts****  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said a tall black haired witch in emerald- green robes. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, you will be sleeping in your house dormitories, taking your classes with the rest of the house and spending free time in your house common rooms." she paused to take a breath. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."  
  
"The ceremony will begin in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
  
Shae started singing, "Oh, I just can't wait to start!"  
  
"Oh, he just can't wait to start!" Harry joined in.  
  
"Oh I just can't wait..." Shae started again.  
  
"Just can't wait," it was Harry's turn.  
  
"To start!!!!" Shae ended with a long note. (A/N: It's the end to "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" from The Lion King. The words were slightly changed)  
  
Cheers started to erupt from the group of first years just as the witch, Professor McGonagall, came through the doors to collect them.  
  
"Quiet!!" Professor McGonagall tried to quiet them and failed. "I said QUIET!!!" this time she succeeded. "Now if you could form a line and follow me, we shall begin."  
  
"Got the mirror out?" Shae impatiently whispered to Harry. Harry replied with a simple nod. Harry checked to see the three families there waiting.  
  
She led them to the Great Hall, there were students sitting along four long tables. In the middle of the room, was a stool with an old hat on top. Suddenly, the hat started singing.  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
Now we can't forget,  
The legendary four,  
That made this place a mess.  
Twelve years it's been since they've been here,  
But now they're back once more.  
With a new generation,  
We give a welcome back,  
To The Marauders' kin.  
Unfortunately missing a member,  
They will get one soon.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
Harry looked in the mirror, his family's eyes were wide open just as the others. There was no communication between the mirror until James ask his son how he did it.  
  
"It was simple dad, Shae, Randy, and I made a deal with the hat to alter his song a bit, we wrote that extra part." Harry replied with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Excellent!! Wonderful job!! I can't believe we didn't think of that!" Sirius, Remus, and James were congratulating the boys on their introduction.  
  
Professor McGonagall snapped back to reality after realizing her jaw dropped. She stated loudly, "When I call your name please sit on the stool and put the hat on your head."  
  
"Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!!" the hat screamed.  
  
"Black, Ardelle!" Professor McGonagall's eyes spread wide open as the girl stepped up to the stool.  
  
The Sorting Hat thought a little bit before it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
"Black, Shae!" the Professor's jaw dropped again.  
  
Before the hat was placed on his head, it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
"Bones, Susan!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!!!!"  
  
A few more went to Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw.  
  
"Granger, Hermione!" The girl that Shae pushed over, walked to the stool leaving a train of water behind her.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!" she took a seat next to Ardelle and started a conversation with her.  
  
"Longbottom, Neville!" the brown haired boy that Shae also pushed over slipped and knocked the stool over, leaving a bigger path of water. He got up and put the hat on. It took a minute before he was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Lupin, Randy!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!" Randy walked over to the table and sat down in the middle of Ardelle and Shae.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco!" A kid with extremely blonde hair that was slicked back with a bunch of gel, took a seat on the stool with an evil sneer on his face.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!" His sneer grew bigger. The group immediately knew he was not a friend.  
  
After some P's, it was finally Harry's turn.  
  
"Potter, Harry!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!! Wait no, RAVENCLAW!! No No! GRYFFINDOR!!!" Harry's eye grew wide at the moment. He never knew that could happen.  
  
Soon it came to the W's, after a few more Slytherin's were sorted  
  
"Weasley, Ron!" The red haired boy sat down on the stool. Before, the hat even touched his head, "GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
"Withers, Kara!"  
  
"RAVE- GRYFFINDOR!!" Kara sat with Hermione and Ardelle and joined their chat.  
  
The sorting ended with "Zabini, Blaise!" sorted into Slytherin.  
  
"Welcome!" Dumbledore shouted. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Let the feast begin!"  
  
The empty plates were piled with food. (A/N: I'm skipping the feast. There's nothing interesting except for them eating like pigs)  
  
***After the Feast***  
  
The Firsts Years were shown to their towers. The five ran to their dormitories to find out who their dorm mates were.  
  
Harry, Shae, Randy, and Ron shared a dorm, while Ardelle, Kara, and Hermione shared a dorm. Soon the seven all became close friends.  
  
"So, Ron you wanna join the next generation of the Legendary Marauders?" Harry asked excitedly hoping they found a replacement.  
  
"Uhhh, sure. But my brothers Fred and George won't be too happy, they are the school pranksters along with their friend Lee." Ron replied unsure.  
  
"Don't worry, if they do something to us they won't ever again after they see what we can do." Shae answered confidently.  
  
"Alrighty, if that's settled what shall we call ourselves?" Randy eagerly said.  
  
"How about The Prowlers?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Naw, it doesn't sound right." Harry protested.  
  
"Ok, Then how about The Pilferers?" Ron suggested again.  
  
"Hmm, good one. Everyone who agrees say I!" Shae shouted.  
  
"I!" everyone exclaimed in harmony.  
  
***Girl's Dorm***  
  
"What do you think the guys are doing right now?" said Hermione. She had a little crush on Ron.  
  
"They are probably planning stuff for their group of new Marauders." Ardelle said without a worry. "They got Ron to join, I bet."  
  
"Who are The Marauders?" Hermione and Kara asked.  
  
"Oh, they were the school pranksters and they are our dads. Apparently, Harry, Shae, and Randy are restoring the fun they brought to this school. And they most likely got Ron to join them." Ardelle said while reading Witch Weekly.  
  
A/N: Ok, I write more and more... this is bad... very bad... oh well I finished Chapter 3 though. Yay!!!! 


	4. A Little Fun

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, then why is this on Fanfiction.net?  
  
A/N: OK... I feel so unconfident right now... Too bad I'm such a horrible author. This chapter may be extremely boring; nothing is sparking in my head...  
  
A/N: I realized this doesn't really go with the book, but bear with me!!  
  
A/N: Ok... I changed it so that Voldemort hasn't grown to power yet. So there will be a villain, later on...  
  
Tiger Lily - I have realized that I have my work cut out for me. The good thing is, I'm feeling a bit creative, but the bad thing is that I don't have many ideas at the moment. By the way I liked your review. My friends can't find or say anything bad about it 'cept for the girl who screamed at me cause of the purple eyes. Thxs  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Little Fun  
  
It was a week into the year, and The Pilferers were well on their way to beating their dads' detention records. They, including Ardelle, Kara, and Hermione, learned that Snape, Malfloy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't necessarily friends. Everyone learned their strong and weak points. Kara was great in Transfiguration and weak in Charms. Harry was great in Charms, but was horrible in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall didn't understand this; James was excellent in the subject. Ardelle and Shae both excelled at DADA. Ardelle couldn't get Charms very well, while Shae was weak in Potions. Randy was excellent in Potions despite the fact that his teacher hated him. He was fairly great in everything else. Ron did well in Transfiguration, while he practically failed in everything else. And Hermione, well Hermione excelled at everything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kara screamed her head off.  
  
"Calm down, Kara it's not THAT hard," Hermione tried to calm her down.  
  
"That's easy for you to say, you know everything!! You finished this essay a week ago!!! And, it only took you TEN MINUTES!!!!!!!!!" Kara said still screaming, but just a little softer.  
  
"Well it's not my fault you like to procrastinate," Hermione replied with a calm voice. (A/N: HAHAHA That's me!!! I procrastinate all the time!!! I scream my head off too!!!)  
  
A small airplane flew on top of Kara's Potions essay and unfolded itself. It was a note with a small package attached to it. It read:  
  
Dearest Kara,  
  
We see you are having some trouble with your essay, so we decided to help you out. Its all in the package attached. We won't tell you what is in it because it will be surprising.  
  
- The Pilferers  
  
Kara reached over for the package, anxious to see what it was. She unwrapped the package and opened it; inside she found a note that read.  
  
Kara,  
  
Well we went to far distances to get this for you. I hope you are happy. Enjoy!  
  
- Us again...  
  
Kara took a look at the object the note was referring to. It was Hermione's essay!!! She looked at it like it was golden treasure. Hermione would never settle for this. Unfortunately for Kara, Hermione saw it.  
  
"WHA- HOW?!?!?!?!" Hermione shrieked with rage. Kara put the essay down to explain, but that was a big mistake.  
  
As soon as the parchment touched the box, a loud boom was heard. Girls around the room jumped at the sudden interruptment. All eyes were at the source of the sound. All eyes that is except Hermione's and Kara's. They were still shocked by the sound.  
  
The two turned towards the table that Kara was working at. A gasp was heard form Hermione.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY 2 FOOT 11 INCH ESSAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kara was screaming again. "DAMN YOU PILFERERS!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!!!!!"  
  
The four boys that were silently laughing in a corner abruptly stopped, got up and ran for their lives.  
  
"Coming Mione?"  
  
"Yea, that was a 5 FOOT ESSAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione started at a sprint after the boys, with Kara close behind her.  
  
The boys split up, making them nearly impossible to catch. Luckily the girls (Not lucky for someone else) caught one of them, Randy. Luckily for Randy, he made copies of the essays before the prank. The two made a deal with him to not harm him for the prank in exchange for their essays.  
  
After their encounter with Randy, they set out for the other three guys. Randy followed wanting to see the punishment.  
  
RON'S POV  
  
I was trying to get back to the dorm when I heard someone say exspellimarus (sp). I turned around and saw Hermione, and ... Randy? I was beginning to get scared; I knew what Hermione was capable of. Before I knew what I was doing, I screamed, "I surrender!"  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"I surrender!"  
  
No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but, my hand flew up to my stomach. I broke into laughs, at times I even snorted. He just looked so funny! His hands in the air, and the expression on his face! That is just too hard to explain. It was a mixture of confusion and fright.  
  
KARA'S POV  
  
I ran after Hermione, boy was she fast. I turned the corner and came to a halt. I saw Hermione laughing hysterically. And Randy was on the floor rolling curled into a ball. Confused by their behavior, I looked down the corridor. I immediately collapsed on then floor, and was also laughing hysterically.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
I heard something at the next corridor. Curious about what it was, I ran there and saw Kara turn into the corridor. I followed and collapsed next to Kara also doubled over with laughter. My fists were pounding on the floor.  
  
NARRATOR'S POV (That would be me... the author... *bows* Thank You! Thank You!)  
  
"HOLY SHIT! WRO-," Shae stopped as he saw Ron. Thump! Shae landed on the floor clutching his stomach for breath.  
  
(A/N: Ok, to clear confusion... This all happened really fast... They all entered the corridor right after another entered. They were all laughing at Ron if you don't understand that...)  
  
~~ The Next Day ~~  
  
"You should have seen it!!! It was hilarious! I wish I had a camera..." The five who witnessed the Kodak moment explained it to an astonished Ardelle.  
  
"OMG!!!!!!!! I can't believe I missed it!!! How could you not have a camera!?!?!?!?" Ardelle screamed at them. "A camera is ESSENTIAL!!! Its common sense to carry a camera with you at all times!!!! I always have one!!! Just incase something good is happening, I can take pictures!!! Do all of you have NO COMMON SENSE!?!?!?!?"  
  
'How could I have not been there!?!?!?!?' thought Ardelle.  
  
"I agree... It would have been the perfect excuse to take that picture of him" a voice stated.  
  
'WHAT IN THE WO-!! Who are you?!?! Show yourself, evil fiend!!!' (Here we go with the conscience thing again)  
  
"Whoa horsy!!! Calm down!!! I am no evil fiend! How dare you insult your intelligence!!"  
  
'MY WHAT?!?!'  
  
"Why, your intelligence, silly! Now, I must say... you are quite a rude person for a sweet and charming young girl."  
  
'Who are you calling SWEET, CHARMING, AND YOUNG?!?!? Not to mention RUDE! I don't think I'm rude... Who do you think you are barging into my mind like that?!?! Now that's rude for ya...'  
  
"Why, myself! Who else would I give such compliments to? Surely not an old mean hag!"  
  
'WHAT?!?!? NOW I'M AN OLD MEAN HAG?!?!?'  
  
"Why, no of course not... I would never offend myself in such a way!"  
  
'You're confusing me!!!! Now, who are you? Really?'  
  
"I've already told you... I'm your intelligence!"  
  
'eh... what?!?!?'  
  
"God, you're impossible... I'm your freaking conscience!!"  
  
'Oh, well... I agree... It would have been the perfect excuse for that picture'  
  
"... Oh dear, not again... please don't obsess over him...."  
  
"Umm... ARDELLE!! You there?!?!?" Kara looked at her friend worriedly. Ardelle has been sitting still and stiff for over 10 minutes... her eyes never blinked once.  
  
"Huh? Oh, umm hi?" Ardelle said confused.  
  
"Thank God... any longer and I would have rushed you to the Hospital Wing!" Kara said relieved.  
  
"Ummm... ok... I won't even ask why..." Ardelle spoke still confused.  
  
"Good I don't want to explain... it's too hard." Kara replied also confused.  
  
~~~ In The Dorm ~~~  
  
"Ok... We need to start constructing a revenge plan," Kara said taking the lead.  
  
"Why do I need to be here? I wasn't affected at all by their prank..." Ardelle questioned.  
  
"Cause we can't have revenge without you. We all will make a great team. Right Mione?" Kara explained.  
  
"Oh umm... yea, whatever." Hermione answered, busily locking the door with a spell, and casting a silencing charm on the room.  
  
A light bulb lit in Kara's head. "I got it!" Kara screamed suddenly. The girls huddled together lost in the whispering.  
  
A/N: Originally, This chapter was very short. There maybe many typos cause I'm typing this lying down on my side. I'll try to update soon!! Chao.  
  
P.S. I want reviews, good or bad!!! 


End file.
